Silly, childish, love
by LizzieOktambe
Summary: It's very hard to lighten the mood sometimes. Especially when there's a real reason for mourning. Read to find out how Harry and Ginny managed to bring a little bit of light into their lives. Set a few weeks after the battle of Hogwarts. *Fluff* H/G, R/H. Rated T for snogging. Please, R&R.


**A/N: A little, fluffy moment, that popped into my head out of nowhere when I was washing my hair a few days ago :) Hope you'll enjoy that!**

**Silly, childish, love.**

Slowly, very slowly, the castle started to return to its previous glory. Almost all of the walls were now rebuilt, almost every broken window wasn't broken anymore and almost everything was at place by now. Almost. There still was a lot of things that will never be at place. Those walls will be filled with grief forever, everyone who was taking part in the battle, will see battlefield every time while looking out of those windows, for some people, everything will stay out of place forever.

Everyone who was working at rebuilding of Hogwarts was very aware of the situation they were in, everyone, though, was also confused and torn between pure happiness and extreme grief. How to be sad, when the darkest wizard had just been defeated? How to be happy when so many people lost their lives during the process?

"Harry? Do you love me?" Asked a petite red-headed woman towards her dark-haired companion, her words causing the deep silence to break. She winced a little. She didn't mean to sound so pitifully and weak. She probably was pitiful and weak right now, but no one have to know about that. She wouldn't ask that question in normal circumstances as well, but unfortunately circumstances were far from normal. She was feeling so sad. Yes, he'd told her that he loved her right after the battle, and in that exact moment she had been sure that it's the truth but now, everything seemed to be not so clear anymore. He'd said that once, almost three weeks ago and she started to worry that, he didn't really mean that. She thought, that maybe he'd just been shattered and exhausted after the battle, and people are saying various things when they're shattered and exhausted. He cared for her, that was obvious, and they were spending a lot of time together since the battle, but maybe he didn't love her yet. She just had to know. He looked at her dumbfounded and slightly shocked. It took him a good few seconds to collect himself. He took two big steps towards her. She wasn't far away, though, because they were repairing a broken gargoyle together. He placed his hand at her right cheek and caressed it gently with his thumb.

"Where that silly question came from?" He asked looking deeply into her eyes. "I said I love you after the battle, didn't I?" He asked, now a little bit worried that he just imagined all of it. Everything is possible while your brain is refusing to work, isn't it? She looked at him, her mood brightened a little.

"You did, but... It was a few weeks ago, and I... Just... Whatever." She stuttered out and decided that discussing this right now was probably pointless. She glanced away from his emerald eyes. He added his other hand and started to caress both of her cheeks, trying to bring her eyes to look into his, again.

"Gin, honey. Tell me what's wrong, please." He said, now really worried. He thought that maybe he was doing something wrong. She shook her head slightly.

"Nothing, really" She assured him. "I just wanted to be sure." She added silently. He remained silent, to let her know that he's waiting for a further explanation. "You said me that once, but it was after the battle and it was... A lot of things happened then, Harry and... I just… think I was quite afraid that you didn't really mean that." She mumbled under her breath. He looked at her, quite astonished.

"I... How could you think I don't love you, after all those things I told you that day?" He asked shaking his head in disbelief. A little smile was playing on his lips.

"I'm sorry. I'm just being stupid." She replied silently, a deep blush appearing on her cheeks. She hated the fact that he was able to make her fell so bashful and feeble as well as lively and witty. He smiled widely and shook his head rapidly.

"You're not stupid." He stated loudly. "I'm stupid, and I'm the one who should be sorry." He added peaking her on the lips. "I suppose that I should tell you that more often." She smiled widely and sneaked her arms around his waist.

"You're not stupid." She assured him. "You're just… a man." She added, now grinning.

"Oi, what was that supposed to mean?" He asked hurt. She laughed silently.

"It's true Harry!" She exclaimed. "And, unfortunately, quite normal." She added. "Men are just... Less emotional than women, and you're just simply forgetting about such kind of things." She finished in oddly Hermione-ish voice. He grimaced a little.

"I seriously don't know who said you that thing, but that's a bullshit." He said slightly offended. "Besides, I don't want to be mean, but you didn't tell me that you love me for a second time, as well." He added rising his eyebrows at her. She narrowed her eyes.

"That's only because I wasn't sure... And I didn't want to rush things, if... If you weren't ready." She started to explain when suddenly, out of the blue, he was crushing his lips against hers. He didn't have to wait long for her response. She immediately deepened the kiss and crushed her body more firmly against his. After a couple of blissful moments, they broke apart panting for air. He moved his lips towards her ear.

"I love you Ginny Weasley, more than you can imagine." He whispered sweetly. "And I'll tell you that at least once a day. I promise." He added brushing his nose against her earlobe. She shivered a little.

"I'm sure you'll forget someday." She murmured in response. He shook his head again. "And I'm also quite sure that I can imagine how much you love me, considering the fact, that I love you more." She added teasingly. He could feel her smile against his cheek. In one fluid motion he broke from her to be able to look at her face properly.

"That is a lie!" He exclaimed loudly. She was trying to hide her smile.

"No, it's not!" She replied in a sing-song voice.

"Yes it is!" He stated. "I definitely love you more." He added causing her to snort. "That's true!" He yelled loudly.

"I beg to differ." She stated much more silently laughing under her breath, before he grabbed her and kissed even more passionately than before, trying to convince her to his statement. She instantly giggled against his lips, when she remembered those few beautiful days a year ago from now. They'd spent one of those happy moments on the grounds, under the oak tree, arguing about "who's a better quidditch player" just like they did a moment ago. She broke the kiss and looked at him with that mischievous sparkle in her eyes. "That was silly." She commented referring to their argument. He laughed a little.

"Yeah." He agreed. "And really childish." He added smiling widely. "But it's been a while since we could do something silly and childish, hasn't it?" He asked . She looked at him more seriously. Her eyes were still sparkling but her laughter died on her lips.

"Yeah it has." She agreed and he could see by her changing features that she just got some, probably wicked, idea.

"Harry?" Now, he knew.

"Hmmm?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Let's play hide and seek!" She exclaimed loudly with wide grin on her beautiful lips. He look at her with bewilderment and amusement.

"Here? Now?" He asked, his eyebrows raised. "Are you serious?" He added with disbelief.

"Yup! I'm serious. Come on, Harry! It'll be fun!" She replied, jumping with joy repeatedly like a little girl. He laughed out loud.

"Okay, if you insist." He agreed. She squealed loudly and jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He laughed again. "So... Who's hiding?" He asked when she finally let him go.

"Me of course!" She exclaimed. "Are you a seeker or what?" She asked teasingly.

"Are you insinuating, that you're my snitch?" He asked winking at her. She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Exactly, Potter." She replied with mischief. He smiled. There was something incredibly sexy in the way she was saying his name. He blushed slightly at his thoughts.

"Okay. So... Rules." He said in mock seriousness. "None of the rooms of requirements, chambers of secrets or shrieking shacks and forbidden forests. Is that clear?" She shook her head with disbelief.

"Seriously, Harry... Do you really think that I will go and hide in the chamber of secrets of all the places?" She asked, her right eyebrow raised with amazement.

"I really don't know what to expect from you, Ginny Weasley." He replied and kissed her nose playfully. "What will be the reword, by the way?" He asked silently. She smirked at him.

"You have to find me, to find out." She replied and broke free from his grip. "Count down from 50, Potter." She added and spun him around. "And no peeking!" She yelled on her way.

* * *

After finally saying "one" he slowly opened his eyes. He had to turn left to be in front of that gargoyle they were previously repairing. He started to walk and look for her. He searched every empty classroom for her, in each of it using the "Homenum revelio" spell. She wasn't in any of the classrooms, though. It will be too easy. He ran down the stairs and nearly knocked Neville out.

"Sorry, mate." He apologized sincerely.

"Is there a fire or something?" Asked Neville, slightly confused.

"Have you seen Ginny?" Asked Harry ignoring his friend's sarcastic question.

"I think I caught a glimpse of her some time ago. She was probably heading to the grounds." He replied, still confused.

"Thanks!" Yelled Harry in response and Neville didn't even manage to blink, when Harry was gone.

"You're welcome." He said to himself astonished, then shrugged and returned to his work.

Harry started to search the grounds then. He checked under every possible tree, by the leak, and even near the Hagrid's hut, but she was nowhere to be found. He was about to give up, when he saw Ron and Hermione repairing the small pond in unison.

"Hey!" He exclaimed while making his way towards them. They turned their heads in his direction. "Have you seen Ginny out there?" He asked, approaching them.

"I thought she's with you." Said Hermione, without stopping her work.

"She was, but she's hiding." He replied, like it was the most natural thing on the world. Hermione finally stopped moving her wand and looked at him. Ron's face snapped towards him with horrid expression on it.

"What did you do to her!" He yelped, his wand at the ready. Harry raised his hands up.

"Wooaahh!" He exclaimed loudly. "Relax mate, we're playing hide and seek." He explained frightened.

"You what?" Asked Ron, suddenly confused. Hermione raised her eyebrows at Harry.

"We're playing hide and seek, and she is hiding, obviously." Said Harry again. Ron's mouth opened, then closed and then opened again. Hermione was wearing worried expression.

"Are you feeling all right, Harry?" She asked with concern in her voice. He looked at her, surprised.

"Of course, why?" He asked with confusion. She shook her head a little.

"No... Nothing..." She assured him, still bewildered. "Erm... Were you trying broom sheds and cupboards?" She asked.

"Nah... It's too obvious for a place to hide, isn't it?" He asked but the realization hit him while he was ending his thought. "Wait a sec..." He added remembering one delightful moment with Ginny in the broom shed after a quidditch match. "Wait a sec!" He yelled this time. "You're brilliant Hermione!" He stated grabbing her and placing a wet kiss on her cheek. "I love you!" He said gleefully. She blushed deeply. Harry started to like that phrase "I love you". Unlike Ron, apparently.

"Oi!" He exclaimed loudly. "That's my girlfriend, you prat!" He yelled after Harry.

"Don't worry Ron! I love you too!" Shouted Harry back at Ron. Hermione busted out laughing watching her boyfriend's dumb expression.

* * *

After several moments, Harry opened the door to the broom shed with a loud bang. There she was. Standing against the wall, with a spider's web in her hair and a little dirty t-shirt, but still looking beautiful. Was it even possible for her to look differently? She smiled at him this lovely smile, that was making his knees suddenly very weak.

"Gottcha, my little red-head snitch." He panted and landed against her, closing the door behind him. "And I have no intentions of releasing you." He added, moving his face towards hers.

"Hmmmm... Good." She stated, when his face was dangerously close to hers. "Took you long enough to find me, though. I don't know if you deserve to be rewarded." She added teasingly.

"Shut it, Weasley. I'm trying to get my reward and snog you in the broom shed." He replied against her lips.

"I love broom sheds." She managed to mumble before he closed the tiny gap between their faces, by pressing a gentle, yet passionate kiss on her soft lips.

**The End**

**A/N no. 2: So? What do you think about it? Pleas, R&R as always :) **


End file.
